At The Very Begining
by ghostlybrownies
Summary: What if Pitch took Jack in when he first became immortal. Yeah, its one of those stories, but with my little twist at the end. Rated teen just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

At The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own this amazing movie

This is my first story for this fandom so I hope you enjoy. I love feedback so tell me what you think. This plot bunny has been on my mind so I thought "Hey why not" ya know. Well if you don't know then don't bother. I'll shut up now so you can read.

At the very beginning when I had no idea who I was he was there to help me. Sure the darkness scared me at first but I got used to it. I welcomed the darkness because I knew he was there with me. At the very beginning when I didn't know why people couldn't see me he hugged me and told me it was ok and one day they would see me. At the very beginning when I lost control of my powers he would help me and told me it just took practice. At the very beginning when I was scared of myself he told me not to and he held me close. At the very beginning when I was in trouble he helped me through tough times. At the very beginning all I knew was my name and he would stay with me. My name is Jack Frost and the person who always helped me would be Pitch Black.

* * *

300 years later…

"Jack!" Pitch Black yelled into his dark home.

Pitch let the boy roam the streets last night while he gave out a couple nightmares to the children. He was expecting the boy to be back by now. What if he was in trouble? No! Jack was very well trained now. Jack could almost take Pitch out with a single blow from his staff, and his blizzards were a force that no one would want.

"Hey" Jack Frost said coolly laying across Pitch's throne.

Pitch was happy. Yes, happy. The boogeyman was happy that Jack Frost was home. After the Man in Moon brought Jack back as an immortal Pitch took him in and took care to him. Pitch was happy that he had Jack. Jack's happy demeanor always cheered him up and it was always fun to have a snowball fight every once in a while. Pitch always thought of Jack as the son he never had. He shared everything with the frosty child. Except one thing. He always kept his enemies away from the child. Pitch was getting stronger, he was powerful enough to take on the guardians but that would mean Jack would have to be involved. Pitch had installed a very great hatred for the guardians in Jacks mind with the help of his nightmare sand. Yet he still hated that Jack had to be involved into his work, but he had no other choice because Jack was too stubborn to cooperate. He knew he had to tell him, but he didn't know when to.

"Jack, why were you here so late?" Pitch asked.

Jack twirled his staff in the air in a graceful manner. Jack always felt a strange connection to his staff; like it was part of him.

"Oh," Jack drawled out, "You know the usual" he smiled with his brilliantly white teeth.

Pitch eyed the boy curiously, "And what would be the usual hm."

Jack laughed and launched himself off of Pitch's throne. He flew around the room happily with little snowflakes dropping from the ceiling of the dark cave.

Pitch sighed and walked off to his private bedroom and left the boy to his shenanigans. Once Pitch made it to his room he put his head low all the while black sand formed around him in a tornado like manner. All of the sudden the sand disappeared and so did Pitch. All that was left was an echo of a happy child laughing in the dark cave.

* * *

It was the busiest time of year at Santoff Clausen. Yetis roamed around the workshop yelling at each other and working on making toys for the children. Elves ran around with cookies and milk on their heads toward a certain room that said "Santa's Workshop". The elves pushed the door open to be amazed. Ice trains and planes roared in the room. A warm crackling fire shone brightly in the sparkly room. A jolly plumb man was sitting in a chair singing some Russian song while carving beautiful sketches on the side of a frozen train.

"Where are my cookies!" shouted the man in a thick Russian accent.

The elves rushed over to the man and shoved the tray of cookies into his lap. The jolly old man smiled happily, "Thank you."

The elves smiled than left him to his work. This man was the Santa Clause or Saint Nick or as his friends call him: North. North was very special; he was the guardian of wonder. The other guardians are his friends. There was Sandy; the guardian of dreams, Tooth; the guardian of memories, then Bunny; the guardian of hope. Then there was the evil that threatened all the guardians and the children. Pitch Black or his other name the Boogeyman. It was a good thing he was defeated during the dark ages; he hasn't shown his face ever since then.

A loud thump was heard as a yeti stumbled inside North's workshop. North turned to look at him and said, "How many times do I have to tell you to knock Phil?" he rubbed his large hands over his face.

The yeti picked himself up and yelled with his hands in the air, "WAGLE WUNGLE COLABLE CLUG!"

North's eyebrows creased in confusion as he spoke, "What about the globe?"

The yeti's eyes were bulging out of his eye sockets, "COLAGLE LUNG RUGT!"

North stood up and calmly walked out of his workshop. Once he stepped out of his room his eyes widened in realization. Black sand was starting to cover the entire globe, a strong wind blew through the workshop sending toys flying everywhere. Then a tall slender figure covered in sand flew acrossed the room laughing maliciously. After the figure disappeared everything was back to normal- somewhat. North walked down to the platform the globe was sitting on.

"Phil," North began in a serious tone, "Clean the workshop up; we are having some friendly visitors" North pushed a handle down on what seemed to be some communication device and walked away back to his private workshop. _Oh, no_ , North though gravely, _Pitch is back._

* * *

Oooooh I gave you a cliffhanger! Hope you all enjoyed this chappie next one will come out soon! So now I have two stories. TWO! And I have an idea for another story that won't leave me alone so I'll probably be writing three stories. AT THE SAME FREAKING TIME!

Well, see you next time! Review, ask questions, want to show me fan art or something just ask/tell/ give url!

Ok got lots of HW to do now so peace out peeps!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.

Sorry for the long wait. I have been very busy with school and sports and the occasional cold. Here you go!

At Santoff Clausen sat the Big Four. Everyone knew what was wrong once they saw the grave face on North. Currently they were all waiting for Manny to tell them what to do. Soon Manny shew up. His elegant white light filled the room with hope. North was the first to speak, "Is Pitch actually back?"

Manny responded the only way he could be showing Pitch's silhouette in his shadow. The guardians shook their heads in despair as their fear came true. Manny was not yet done with them and shone a little brighter to get the guardians attention. It had worked. Manny used his powers to make a certain crystal appear from the ground. Tooth's eyes brightened, "You know what this means; he's picking a new guardian!"

North and Sandy smiled while Bunny scoffed and muttered, "Since when do we need help."

After a series of brightly multicolored lights the new guardian was revealed. Everyone was taken back by Manny's choice of a certain prankster to be the new guardian.

"Jack Frost" North bluntly stated.

Everybody brightened except Bunny as he groaned out loud, "All Jack Frost does is mess with my egg hunts and let's not forget the blizzard of '68."

Tooth glared at Bunny, "Well it's going to have to be bygones; Manny thinks we need his help so that's what we are going to do."

Bunny looked at Tooth, "What are we going to do then" he spat out.

Tooth looked at North and Sandy and smiled. She looked back at Bunny and stated, "You are going to get Jack and bring him here with the help of the Yeti's."

"No," Bunny argued.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are Bunny now go before I show everyone your memories again."

Bunny's eyes widened at the thought of his memories then glared at Tooth for blackmailing him. Bunny stood up straight, "Fine, but don't expect me to be his best mate."

Bunny and the Yetis left the room to get Jack. The rest of the guardians sighed and looked at each other. Every one of them knew that getting Jack to be a guardian was not going to be easy. (BTW the guardians don't know that Jack is living with Pitch; just so you don't get confused.) The prankster never liked to cooperate and now would not make any difference.

In Burgees a certain winter spirit was trying to sneak out of his home. He was half way out of the cave until a voice called to him, "Jack, what are you doing now?"

Jack jumped and spun around with a cold face. Once he saw it was Pitch he put a smile on his face and laughed, "Oh just going out to give the kids a snow day for tomorrow."

Pitch smiled and replied, "Well then, I guess I'll pass out some nightmares while you do so."

Jack smiled and flew out the cave at top speed toward the center of the town. Pitch followed closely. The two continued to play until they parted ways to do their chores. Pitch was occupied with the children as Jack walked the streets dragging his staff along with him like a doll. Jack was humming to himself like Pitch did long ago when he needed consoling. _Crack._ A branch snapped in the distance and Jack looked up. A fuzzy image zoomed past Jack's peripheral vision. He turned with his staff raised and narrowed his eyes. He knew this wasn't Pitch. He needed to know what it was. So Jack flew around until he heard another thing scamper. This time he heard it in a nearby ally way. He flew there and landed softly on the ground. He looked around, but saw nothing. He was about to fly off until his keen hearing heard someone say his name. He turned toward the voice and saw a silhouette of a bunny.

Jack smiled deviously, "Hey there kangaroo how ya doin from the blizzard in '68?"

The Easter Bunny revealed himself and frowned, "Terrible, but I have something to do; fellas."

Jack creased his eyebrows. He quickly made a memory snowflake that could show who ever what Jack wanted them to see. Jack made this snowflake so Pitch could see what he did to get in trouble.

The yetis quietly sneaked up on Jack and bagged him. Jack yelled in frustration and concentrated sending the snowflake to Pitch. The yetis crushed a snow globe to the ground and shoved Jack in. The yetis were about to go in but stopped to grumble something to Bunny, "Gruh fluggifth?"

Bunny laughed and rubbed his hair, 'Not on your nelly. See ya back at the Pole."

With that Bunny made a tunnel straight to Santoff Clausen and disappeared. The yetis shrugged at each other and walked through the portal.

Pitch was back at his cave and was currently waiting for the frosty child to be back. He felt good after the round of nightmares tonight. He was becoming more powerful every day. All he had yet to do was tell Jack about his plans. He didn't know how to tell the young spirit of his plans without Jack getting hurt. He sighed and leaned against the cold hard ground. He closed his eyes and started to drift off until a cold feeling blossomed on his nose. He looked up to see one of Jack's famous memory snowflakes. He smiled and sat up. He gently grabbed the snowflake and touched it to watch the scene unfold. At the end he was already up on his feet and heading toward the pole. Pitch growled as he thought of every way possible that he could end the guardians. They had made a big mistake when they took his child. Now they were going to pay.

Once again I am so sorry for the long wait. Updates should be more frequent after this. Thank you all for the support. See ya next time! Make sure to review and if you made art tell me so I can check it out!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.

Ok I will just get ahead with the story. Enjoy!

* * *

The Guardians sat in the globe room nervously waiting for the soon to be guardian. Bunny had already arrived but Jack and the yetis still had not shown up. They all wondered how they would get Jack to become a guardian. They all knew that Jack and Bunny did not get along at all already.

The Guardians were about to part their own ways to find the yetis but a yell and two furry creatures stopped them. The guardians looked at each other and smiled except Bunny. He scoffed and started to sharpen his boomerangs. The yetis moved away from the bag and looked up to North. North smiled warmly at the yetis and the yetis moved away toward the workshop. All the guardians averted their attention to the bag where a certain cold spirit was supposed to be. The bag was opening slowly followed by a groan. First a long shepherd staff stumbled on the hard wood floor with a bang, then a teenage kid stumbled out. Sandman and Tooth smiled even brighter when they saw the child. North put his arms around himself and looked at the boy and Bunny kept his attention on his boomerangs.

The child rose to reveal himself as Jack Frost. The coldest spirit you will ever meet. He looked around and his eyes fell upon the Guardians. He narrowed his eyes at then as he reached down to grab his staff. He let out the air in his lungs and spat out, "What do you want."

North took the opportunity to speak, "Jack Man in Moon has chosen you to be guardian!"

Jack s eyes widened. He was not expecting this, "I'm sorry what?"

North walked to Jack and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jack tensed from the big man's hand on his shoulder, "You are now guardian!"

"Oh, no thank you I'll just leave now," Jack said as he peeled North's hand of his shoulder.

"You can't just walk away from being a guardian Jack," North began, "It's your destiny!"

Jack pressed his lips together and replied, "Sorry 'bout your luck, but I am going to walk away from my 'destiny'," Jack began to float off the ground toward a window but a fairy stopped him.

"Jack," Tooth began, "We need you. Please don't go."

Jack sighed and landed on a couch in the globe room. He stretched himself out and let a flurry of snow fall in the room, "Why would you need my help? You never wanted it before. Seriously you left me alone for about 300 years till now!"

Bunny snickered, "Yeah, and we should'ave left ya that way" Bunny turned to Jack and pointed his sharpened boomerang at him, "All you do is mess things up; especially my egg hunts!"

Jack laughed at Bunny and stood him up, "You should've. The kangaroo is right for once" He pointed his staff at every one and the temperature dropped several degrees.

Bunny shivered but quickly jumped in front of Jack to say, "Mate I'm not a kangaroo."

Jack smiled and asked deviously, "Oh, to bad I always thought you were a kangaroo. If you're not a kangaroo then what are you?"

Bunny narrowed his eyes threating, "I'm the Easter bunny. And I am actually important in this world."

Jacks eyes widened only for a second then narrowed as he put his staff on Bunny's chest on his heart, "You now this is way your heart is. It beats full of life, but I could end that. I could freeze every living thing in your damn body until you are begging me to kill you!" Jack screamed in anger.

All the guardians were shocked. Sandy's eyes widened to watermelons, Tooth covered her mouth with a hand and North bit his lip. Bunny looked hurt he was grasping his chest and backing away from the frosty child.

"Now, leave me alone before I give you the worst blizzard that you have ever seen in your entire lifetime" Jack threatened and turned to leave.

North spoke up this time, "Jack we need your help. We cannot do this by ourselves despite what Bunny said."

Jack looked at North and rolled his eyes, "Oh ok what can't the Big Four do without me? Make it a white Christmas? Make a thin layer of frost so the children can go ice skating? Huh? What is it?" Jack yelled.

The guardians looked nervously at each other. They all knew Jack would be hard to persuade into being a guardian after all the years of him being isolated. But the one thing the Guardians didn't know was that Jack was with Pitch and they were going to be very sorry for what they said next.

North cleared his throat and yelled to Jack, "We need your help because Pitch Black is back and he is going to try and ruin us and we need your help to stop him!"

The Guardians thought when they said the name of the villain that he would be shocked not angry. Jack growled in anger and snow began to fall heavily in the room. Jack wanted nothing more than to destroy the guardians. He hated them for insulting Pitch. He aimed his staff towards the giant globe in the room and stuck it down with one powerful blow from his staff. The guardians stood wonder stuck at the angry teen. Jack looked at the guardians with hatred in his eyes, "How dare you!"

The guardians were confused. All they had said was that Pitch Black was back. How did that make Jack so mad? Jack was about to let another round of snow fall until a warm figure grabbed Jack and hugged him. Pitch was rubbing Jack's hair in a soothing motion and was humming to him. The guardians looked speechlessly at Jack and Pitch. Sandy was the first to snap out of the daze and began to make sand whips. North followed after him and pulled out his swords. Bunny and Tooth followed suit and began to close in on Pitch; hoping to catch him off-guard. It did not work.

Pitch quickly sat Jack on the ground and unleashed his nightmare sand. Waves upon waves of his nightmares roared in his command. The lights dimmed considerably. The guardians knew that they couldn't handle this and that they needed Jack. But how? How were they going to reach Jack?

Pitch let his mares roam across the room freely. Most of them centered around the Sandman because they were trained to do so. Pitch made a sand sword and faced North head first.

Jack watched intently at the scene in front of him. He knew Pitch wanted him to stay out of the fight, but he was too stubborn to obey. Jack quietly floated over where Pitch was facing North and created a flurry around North to where he couldn't see. Pitch was shocked and spun around- with his sword also. Jack was unprepared for the sword as it came toward him. (Not for light stomachs probably.)The sword cut Jack across the stomach and blood started to pour out. Jack fell to the hard floor with a thud. The blood started to pool around Jack's body. It was a red sticky mess. Pitch looked down at Jack and gasped. He couldn't believe he had hurt him. Pitch fell beside Jack's side and rubbed his face, "Stay awake Jack you're going to be fine."

The mares and guardians stopped fighting to watch Pitch and Jack.

Jack's eyes were glazing and were unfocused. More blood poured out every second. Pitch kept trying to console Jack. He knew that the nightmare sand was going to kick in any second and it would hurt like Hell.

Jack's face contorted in pain as he began to yell as a new kind of pain blossomed in his chest. Pitch held Jack close to his body as an attempt to make him feel better. The color in Jack's face turned even whiter than normal. His body temperature began to feel like an average humans. Pitch was silently crying. He knew that his carelessness brought his son pain. He hated knowing that he caused that pain. He wished that the pain Jack was feeling was transferred to his body instead.

Pitch made his nightmares vanish as he continued to hold Jack. Pitch then made a vortex of his nightmare sand envelope them. As soon as both males were in the vortex they disappeared leaved very confused guardians in Santoff Clausen.

Bunny was the first to break the silence, "Well, that didn't turn out as planned."

The three other guardians unhappily looked at Bunny and he recoiled. They knew now that their task to get Jack on their side would now be even harder than before.

* * *

Done! Special thanks to Silver Goldentime for this chapter. See ya next time. Be sure to review and if you want to make me super happy then make fan art! Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own this amazing movie.

Well, this week has been CRAZY! I had my birthday then the next day it was Thanksgiving. It was weird. I am not the most social when it comes to people. I would always rather to be alone with my computer and my headphones. So, now I am totally wiped out. It's horrible. Terrible. I've learned that if you're being quite in social environments that people will try to talk to you more. Never have people over, it's a TRAP! Well I'll stop blabbering about stupid stuff and get on with this chapter.

Warning: This will be shorter than the usual.

* * *

The Guardians sat huddled together in the globe room planning on how to take back their newly recruited partner. That would be the famous mischievous prankster Jack Frost. None of the legends paid attention as elves and yetis cleaned up the aftermath of the fight that recently took place. All the guardians cared about right now was saving their newest member and hurting Pitch for hurting Jack. A plan was forming in Norths head as he began to speak up. All the other members of the big four were listening intently.

"I know how to get Jack back; but first we need to-"

* * *

Jack was laying in his respectful bed in his home. Beads of sweat rolled down his pale face as he tossed and turned in his sleep. Every once in a while he would let out a whimper as a tear rolled down his face and freeze. The cover that was once on his body were strewn acrossed the floor. Piles of snow lay on the ground. It was obvious to anyone who saw this spirit would be that he was having a nightmare by no other than the boogeyman himself.

Pitch sat in his room with his head in his hands. He was ashamed in himself for being so carless around Jack. He was happy he was recovering, but it still pained him to see what he considered his son to be hurting; because of him. His nightmare sword had injected Jack in his gut luckily. If it had pierced his heart- Pitch didn't want to think of the consequences. Jack would recover soon, but so would the guardians. There was no doubt that both Pitch and Jack were enraged, but Pitch had a feeling that something might just happen to Jack if he fought. Pitch couldn't let that happen. If Jack died from his immortality then he would be all alone again. Even if he found another spirit, it would not be the same as Jack. Pitch had a feeling that they were meant to be with each other and now Man in Moon had to take away his happiness.

He was done with Man in Moon taking what he loved. He took everything from him. His life, his daughter, his freedom, his believers, and now he was trying to take away his son this time. Pitch was through with him. He would protect his son no matter what. No one would take him away. Nothing would take anything away from the boogeyman again. If they did they would end up dead.

Pitch wiped the tears from his eyes as he heard a pained helpless shriek from his son Jack Frost.

* * *

Yeah, this was a really short chapter but now it's kinda speeding up. I had really bad writers block with this chapter so I hope you like it even though it was really short.

See ya! Make sure to review and make fan art!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello peeps, I bet you have been wondering why I haven't updated since a long time ago. Well I just blame technology. Anyway, I am going to be quiet so you can read this chapter. See ya at the end!

* * *

A week had passed in the Boogeyman's lair. Jack had been making improvement as far as his physical condition. Now he was able to stay awake during most of the day without passing out of exhaustion. As far as his powers went through; they were weak. Well, considerably weaker than he used to be. His mental condition though wasn't the best to be nice. Jack still couldn't go to sleep without having horrid nightmares about death, loneliness, and being captured. But that was only the tip of the ice burg. Once when Jack was eating, one of Pitch's nightmares suddenly appeared beside Jack and neighed loudly. It had scared Jack so badly that he passed out and did not wake up until six hours later. He was always sweaty and shaking. His eyes were bloodshot and his skin paler than usual. Pitch tried to help but nothing seemed to help except staying away from him. It stung but it worked. And Pitch was willing to do whatever he could do to make his son better.

Pitch Black walked along the walls of his cave towards Jack's room to do his daily check on him. As he walked closer and closer to his room he started to hear something crying. Automatically he thought of Jack. Pitch walked faster to his room and knocked on the door. A small yes was emitted from the room and Pitch walked in to see Jack crying. Pitch went and sat down besides Jack and asked, "What was it this time?"

Jack looked up at Pitch and sniffled, "The Guardians."

Pitch lovingly caressed Jack's back in small circles and Jack let himself lay on the boogeyman's chest, "What happened about them."

Jack sighed deeply and roughly wiped his tears from his eyes, "They tried to take me away from you again."

Pitch nodded silently and hugged Jack, "They can never take you away from me you know why?"

"No. Will you tell me though?"

"Of course. They can't take you away from me because I love you. And I will not let those pesky little know-it-alls take my son away from me ok. No one will separate us."

"Thanks that made me feel better."

"No problem Jack," Pitch replied and started to get up but a small hand stopped him.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep please?"

Pitch nodded with a warm smile on his face. He sat back down and let Jack lay down beside him. He started to rub Jack's hair and not a minute later he was asleep. Pitch smiled as he watched Jack sleep. It made him feel good. Like he was actually his real father. Pitch leaned down and kissed Jack's forehead and said, "No one will separate us."

And with that Pitch fell asleep with his son in his arms.

* * *

The Big Four sat in the globe room at Santoff Clausen getting ready for their journey to find their new guardian. Everyone knew the plan. It was quite simple really.

Once everyone was ready they all jumped into North's sleigh and headed to a small town called Burgess. That night they were going to succeed in getting their new guardian. They had to. If not then how would they defeat the rising evil making the children not believe? They had to get the new guardian, they would get him no matter what. Jack Frost was coming back with the Big Four no matter what happened.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter! Like it, review it, do whatever!

See ya next time! :)


End file.
